We're All Going To Hell
by Torapadora
Summary: They could relate to each other on an unbelievable level. That was unexpected to everyone. They seemed to be the polar opposite, a perfect gentleman and a lazy rude pervert. As many things they may have different they shared on common thing. Winning was their lives. Aomine x Akashi


They could relate to each other on an unbelievable level. That was unexpected to everyone. They seemed to be the polar opposite, a perfect gentleman and a lazy rude pervert. As many things they may have different they shared on common thing. Winning was their lives.

They didn't become that close until after they graduated from Teiko. Months later when all of their old teammates started changing, it somehow made them a bit left out. So it was only natural for them connect. Their mottos also made a great combination; their personalities just went together like mentos and coke. Well that wasn't a good thing but neither were they to be honest.

When they meet their meetings were unexpectedly calm and peaceful. They were very lucky that they could just meet up with someone without feeling like a mistake. Aomine more than often ended up sleeping on Akashi in some way; it could be in his lap, on his stomach or on his shoulder. Akashi thinks Aomine is like a big adorable baby boy.

A big adorable sexy baby that he wanted to put his dick in. Well the friendship between them had turned into one of those cheesy homoerotic romances. They have seriously had an ice cream food fight, Akashi figured it wouldn't be long until they actually became a couple.

Akashi as the gentleman he is was the one that took the first step, he invited Aomine to a date to an expensive restaurant. He instructed Aomine to come to his house before the dinner so he could properly dress him, because Aomine couldn't do it himself even if his life was on the line. After many tries of getting him to look right and many ''Hold still'' ''I am still'' ''No you're not'' fights, they were finally ready for their date.

The dinner was pleasant. Aomine's failed attempts at being classy were the highlight of his evening. After spilling food on the tablecloth and wine on his shirt, Aomine decided to stop trying. That they were decided to be stupid and walk back home, Aomine decided to be even dumber and walk on the side of the bridge. Akashi of course holds his hand so that he wouldn't fall off.

The good bye kiss started with a peck on the lips and ended with them having a make out session on Akashi's bed. Successful date yes.

The second real date (they meet many times after but it didn't really count as dates) Aomine stood for. He decided to introduce Akashi to the wonderful world of maji burgers. Seeing as this was the first time Akashi would taste junk food. Akashi had a mental break down and after a lot of 'Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this' and hesitating, Akashi finally took a bite. Aomine laughed his ass off the entire time and Akashi didn't help by saying 'This is something that could have come from a trash can why does it taste so good?'.

The way their old teammates found out about them was a little embarrassing to say the least. Momoi knew of course, she always knew everything. They were sitting at a café, sharing some fancy ice cream, and exchanged kisses now and then. They didn't pay attention to the other colors of the rainbow that just happens to be staring at them from across the street, until a very shocked Kagami let out a cry of….well shock.

Their first relationship fight was quite ridiculous actually; they got into a heated argument about if dolphins were fish or not. Which they weren't, because Akashi is always right.

Aomine got a long with Akashi's teammates well, very well actually, too well for Akashi's sanity. Akashi didn't meet touhou because he finds them to be generally boring people.

''You know if you draw a face on a butt it almost looks like your father. The resemblance is scary'' Aomine says with a half teasing half bored voice.

Akashi covers half of his face with his hand trying to hide the smile forming on his face. ''I…don't think that's an appropriate thing to say''

Aomine looked at him with an 'oh yeah' judging look ''Yeah yeah like you're the master of appropriate things'' his mouth starts forming a smirk ''Master''

Akashi throws a pen at Aomine ''Shut up, at least I wasn't the one who had high heels on''

''Dude you're just jealous that I can rock high heels and skirts'' Aomine replies nonchalantly.

''Mhmm I don't think I remember it so clearly. Mind to remind me?'' Akashi says in a low husky voice.

Aomine walks over and takes a seat in the other man's lap ''Not at all''


End file.
